


Mensies

by theLilyBird



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt "What's all this blood?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensies

_ What's all this blood?  _ Garrus thought, staring down at the blood soaked sheets balled up by the door. He followed the trail of blood stained clothes to the bathroom, where he could hear the shower running.

 

Part of him was afraid of what he might find, and the other was already imagining the terrible scene he might encounter.

 

Biting down his fear he opened the door.

 

Inside sat Shepard, naked in a pool of blood mixed with water from the shower.

 

“Shepard?” Garrus questioned, dropping to the metal floor with an audible  _ clink _ .

 

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, “Hey, big guy.”

 

“You're bleeding,” he said, resisting the urge to check her for wounds.

 

She laughed darkly, “I am.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Not really. But I'm not dying if that's what you're worried about,” she said, reaching out to press her hand against his mandible. 

 

He covered it with his own, leaning into the touch. “Then what's wrong?” he asked.

 

Suddenly her face scrunched up and she gripped her abdomen, moaning in pain. Instinctively he reached out to help her, but she waved him off.

 

“Damned uterus,” she cursed. She turned her attention back to Garrus. “Sorry, got a bad case of the mensies,” she said with a laugh.

 

It took him a moment, his translator was struggling with the last word.  _ Menstruation. _

 

“Oh,” he said lamely. “Can I help?”

 

“Sure,” she said. “Rip out my uterus and burn it.”

 

“I'm not sure I should do that, Shepard.”

 

She nodded. “It'll be under control by this time tomorrow. Just forgot to get my pills last time we docked. Mordin’s working on a home brew. Let's say it was an awkward conversation and leave it at that,” she said, half smiling.

 

“But what can I do  _ right now _ ? To make this easier for you,” he asked.

 

Shepard sat still for a little while longer, not moving or speaking. Then she smiled at him, “Get in here.”

 

It only took a second for him to catch her meaning. He shed his armor and undersuit and sat beside her on the floor, under the shower head. 

 

She curled up around him and sighed. “Thank you, Garrus,” she said with a contented smile.

 

“Anything you need, Shepard,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me on tumblr thelilybird.tumblr.com


End file.
